growing_painsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Wynette
Bobby Wynette is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 2 Dream Lover Bobby is the captain of the varsity football team; the Dewey Hooters. He sleeps (and snores) in English class while Carol and Buzzy are reading through a passage from Romeo and Juliet. Bobby is flunking the class and Coach asks Carol to tutor him. Coach needs him to pass the class so he can play football. While Carol is tutoring Bobby they begin having feelings towards each other. When Mike tells Jason and Maggie that Bobby started a rumor that is going around school that Carol and Bobby slept together, Maggie talk's to Carol and Jason has a talk with Bobby. Carol confesses that she stated the rumor and that Bobby knew nothing about it. Bobby asks Carol out on a date to see Romeo and Juliet the movie and just as he kisses her, Mike comes in and punches him. Some Enchanted Evening Bobby and Carol get back from a date and Carol is eager for Bobby to invite her to the Thomas Dewey High School winter dance, but Mike arrives home with his date before Bobby can say anything. Bobby cancels their study date, but doesn't explain why. Sick of waiting for him to ask her, and taking her mothers advice, Carol decides to ask Bobby to the dance and he says no. Carol runs away embarrassed believing she is the reason he doesn't want to go to the dance. On the night of the dance Jason takes Maggie, Carol and Ben to the Empire State Building where Bobby is working. Bobby offers to take Carol home after he finishes work at 11pm. Bobby didn't tell Carol because he didn't want anyone to know he had a job as a janitor, especially Carol. They dance together on top of the Empire State Building to jazz music from a small radio. Season 3 Aloha: Part 1 Bobby is upset that Carol is going on holiday to Maui with her family. Aloha: Part 2 Bobby turns up in Maui to surprise Carol. While Hadley is rubbing sunblock on Carol's back and with Ben video tapping every moment, Bobby jumps out to surprise Carol. Carol is upset that Bobby didn't call in the past week when he said he would every day, but Bobby was working overtime to save up enough money to fly to Maui. Hadley goes to introduce himself to Bobby, but Bobby is too steamed and throws Hadley into the pool, so Carol pushes Bobby into the pool. Jason invites Bobby to come to the Luau with him and Ben, and Carol and Bobby make up. Who's Zoomin' Who? When Bobby is at Carol's studying, Bobby asks her to the movies. When Jeff asks Carol to a movie, she gets in a fight with Bobby and they break up. Bobby starts dating Debbie. He comes over to the Seavers to collect his things, Carol and Bobby get to talking and get back together. The Marrying Kind Bobby takes Carol home after the Winter formal and he tells her he loves her and when she says it back, he proposes and she answers yes. The Seavers invite the Wynettes over for dinner so Carol and Bobby can announce their engagement. When their parents can't stop arguing, Carol and Bobby decide to elope but then find out that they are too different from each other to get married at all. Carol returns Bobby's engagement ring and they go their separate ways. Gallery Dream Lover_70.png Dream Lover_71.png Dream Lover_72.png Dream Lover_73.png Dream Lover_74.png Dream Lover_83.png Dream Lover_88.png Dream Lover_90.png Some Enchanted Evening_18.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_23.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_27.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_28.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_29.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_36.jpg Some Enchanted Evening_37.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males